Dreadfilt
Dreadfilt is a major character in the game. Dreadfilt's first appearance in the prologue seems antagonistic but along the story (Especially in Alice's Route), it is suggested that he wasn't as bad as he appear to be. He is the leader of the Bloodclaw Bandits, a bandit group that terrorizes central Caelrig, especially in Derrynn forest. Despite his long record of hit and run tactics against the Caelrig soldiers, raiding some estates, and attacking travellers that enters his territory, there is no record of him raiding villages, although the size of his men is more than enough to plunder an entire villages. He became a bandit leader to oppose Lord Henry ever since Lord Henry raped and executed his love interest, Elise, out of frustration of his (Henry's) departed wife. Carl was once Dreadfilt's right hand man, but displeased of his "softness" at not allowing his men to raid any villages, Carl rebelled and deserted from the Bloodclaw Bandits and eventually created his own bandit group. Dreadfilt was actually against the idea of capturing women and rape them, but he allows his men to do it considering it could raise their morale. Before becoming a bandit, Dreadflt was one of the orphans gathered and raised by Count Vlad, and was trained in the arts of war and swordsmanship. The young Dreadfilt was a brilliant swordsman that as a young squire, he could beat a veteran soldier with ease. Sonja comments that his technique of using intelligence instead of brute force in combat is deadly. He was Sonja and Roselia's favorite squire when he was young. Over time, he grew up to be a peerless warrior and was promoted into a General and served Lord Henry until the rape and execution of his beloved Elise, which prompts him to leave the army and form a bandit gang. Personality Dreadfilt is an honorable man and will keep his word. He is a cunning strategist and and a peerless warrior. He always thought things through and is quick to make a plan. In battle, he utilizes his cunning more than strength and can easily outmaneuver veteran warriors with ease. He is willing to fight a group of men all by himself and he does not hesitate to cheat, as he views that in a real battle there are no rules and thus one can do whatever he likes to win. As a bandit leader, he only leads his men to attack rich people and he never touches commoners and villagers, which is why Carl calls him "Soft" and leaves him. He likes women with strong will and courage, which is why he chose to help Alice. Dreadfilt was actually against the idea of capturing women and rape them, but he allows his men to do it considering it could raise their morale. He is actually gentle when raping women, as he made sure that they are aroused before raping them, as seen as when he took Alice's virginity. He is also arrogant and weak against magic, which is why Sera and her party is able to defeat him in the prologue. Trivia *Dreadfilt's character is inspired from Xanrud from Despair Labyrinth, an RPG Maker GoR H-game made by KITAmaru, one of the games that inspired RainDrops, the author of the game, to make Emmerzail. *The author chooses "Amarant's Theme" From Final Fantasy IX as Dreadfilt's theme song. *The scene in which Dreadfilt uses Sleep Powder on Sera's party after his defeat was also inspired from Despair Labyrinth. Category:Major character Category:Character Category:Bandit